A Dance with Dragons Under Revision
by Lvstfuldreamz
Summary: UNDER REVISION: I'm currently revising and rewriting this fanfic. If you wish to continue this original then by all means, open up. If you wish to check out my revise/rewrite, you can find it on Ao3 or under my written fics here on ff.net
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N

I do not own any of the characters, they belong to our beloved J.K. Rowling who created this fantastic HP universe for us.

( I will also be using the script from when Dumbledore pulls the names out of the goblet of Fire for the dialogue, the dialogue for this part DOES NOT belong to me. The rest is OG.

Also This fic does contain curse words and ( possible future ) sexual references but ahh well. Enjoy

Sorry for any typos-- maybe it's 2 am and maybe I haven't slept in like 36 hours plus I'm a horrible writer so bear with me.

Anyways

Lots of love ~ Bella

" Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"

Hermione's warm brown eyes followed Dumbledore as he approached the azure flames. She stared intently as the fire turned into shades of orange and the first slip of paper shot out of the goblet. She could sense the anxiety her classmates were feeling, and couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

" And the Durmstrang Champion is...Viktor Krum!", the old wizard smiled as the Durmstrang boys cheered and patted their friend on the back. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes as Lavender Brown and the rest of the Gryffindor girls squealed at the mention of the Bulgarian boy's name.

She focused her attention back towards the cup as Another name came out.

" The champion from Beauxbatons...Fleur Delacour", Dumbledore walks back toward the cup as the Beauxbatons girls gracefully cheered for the beautiful blonde witch as she walked up to stand beside Viktor.

Hermione's apprehension began to grow

so she decided to brush the invisible dust off of her skirt, a thing she normally did when she felt nervous about something, before looking back up at the center of the room as another name was pulled from the cup.

"The Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory", Dumbledore smiled softly once again when the Hogwarts students cheered as Cedric walked toward Fleur and Viktor. Hermione looked back toward the goblet. She knew something was going to happen.

Her spine began to tingle.

" Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of

victory the tri-wizard cup!", Dumbledore said as he proceeded to walk away from the flaming chalice-like object.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and looked around the room. She noticed Draco Malfoy standing in the corner with Pansy Parkinson, looking rather annoyed at his fellow Slytherin's attempts at flattery. As she continued to stare at them, he looked up. Molten Grey eyes briefly met chocolate brown, before Hermione blushed and looked down at her skirt again.

People continued to cheer for the champions, but the goblet's fire glowed orange before it quickly shot out 5 slips of paper.

Everyone stopped talking.

Dumbledore picked up the pieces of paper and opened the first one. The happiness from not too long ago was replaced by a dark emotion, one that Hermione couldn't comprehend. She knew this would happen.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?", the headmaster looked up sharply. Hermione snapped her gaze over to her best friend, who was sitting incredibly still starting at their professor. She barely heard Hagrid's cries of disbelief. How was this possible? She knew Harry simply wasn't strong

enough to--

"HARRY POTTER", Dumbledore yelled.

" Go on Harry.." Hermione said, he still didn't move. " HARRY FOR GOODNESS SAKE. " she continued, Hermione watched as he slowly got up and walked over to Dumbledore. Everyone started to speak at once.

" QUIET" Dumbledore yelled, everyone stops talking again. " There are still 4 other papers in my hand". His face was grave as he began to open the other slips of paper.

His hands Shaking ever so slightly.

" Elöise Dejarnette..beauxbatons," he said. Hermione looked over to see a beautiful girl walk up to the stage as her friends politely cheered for her. She had long straight raven black hair and blue eyes, while caramel freckles adorned her cheeks and nose. Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang of envy for elöise. She wasn't one to pay attention to how she looked but she did get jealous from time to time.

She looked back over at Dumbledore as he opened another slip of paper.

"from Durmstrang...Dimitar Adonov", He looked over. Igor Karkaroff, their headmaster, clearly wasn't pleased.

Hermione noticed a Handsome 7th-year walk up to the stage, he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and nice freckles on his left cheek. She blushed when he looked over at her, before quickly focusing her attention back on the two slips of paper.

As Dumbledore opened the next slip of paper he paused, looking slightly panicked.

" Hogwarts...Draco Malfoy" he said. Hermione's head snapped up as students and teachers began to whisper to each other. She watched as he froze, his face growing pale, before walking up to stand next to Dumbledore.

" what the bloody hell is going on Hermione" Ron whispered to her, he had just walked in the room seeing as he had detention for not doing his potions homework the other day." Why is Harry up there???"

" I don't know Ron" she whispered back, trying to hold back tears. This was one of the most dangerous tournaments in history, and her best friend was going to be in it. She stared at Dumbledore as he hesitated to read the last paper. It took 2 minutes of utter silence before he opened the slip. His eyes were sad as he read the name on the paper and prepared to read it out loud. He looked up and around the room before his gaze landed on Hermione. Her heart stopped.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he read the name out loud.

" Hogwarts Champion...Hermione Granger "

A/N

Ahhh sorry guys it's like 3 am, I don't have a beta reader, I changed the whole entire plot today and I haven't had a decent night sleep in like-- a brick. Anyways the Prologue isn't all that but I promise i'll come back and fix it later. I'm sorry for any typos :((( anyways dm me if you have any ideas or concerns or questions etc;

Luv u ~ Bella


	2. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1:**

A/N

I am SO SORRY that you all had to read that WRETCHED prologue, I swear to you that it will be improved and edited once I am fully certain of what happens at the end of this fic.

Anyways, There are going to be 5 parts to this story. I haven't yet figured out how many chapters each part will contain but ahh well, we'll see. Each part is supposed to represent a task ( which I will be taking suggestions for hehe ) but WHO KNOWS. The first few chapters of part 1 you've probably already figured out focus on the events leading up to the first task etc; but let me stop rambling— anyways ENJOY!!

( I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original content from the books or movies, they belong to J.K. Rowling )

Chapter 1-

[Hermione]

_" Hermione Granger "_

It was all she could think about. Hermione never imagined the amount of dread that she had to experience from hearing her name.

_No_, she thought. _It's not right, this can't be right._

Hermione was sitting on a brick red and an unsettling golden chair with a book on her lap in the Gryffindor common room, researching and looking for any possibility or explanation as to why she, Harry and Draco Malfoy's names were drawn from the goblet of fire. It had been two weeks since her name was Pulled from the chalice. It was shocking enough that Harry was chosen, along with Malfoy and two other 7th years one from Beauxbatons and another from Durmstrang.

" Shite" she muttered. It was too much for her to handle. She wasn't getting any answers, an occurrence in which left her vexed and unnerved.

She looked down at the book on her lap and ran her slender fingers over the page she was on. Admiring the night black ink and letters that silently danced across the paper as her eyes skimmed over the words one by one, sentence by sentence. It used to be so easy. She sighed " fucking Merlin, I'm going to die doing this aren't I," she said to no one in particular. She continued to muse to herself about all of the death possibilities that were surely ensured as soon as she became friends with Harry and Ron. Then it hit her.

_What am I going to tell my parents? _

Frustration quickly grew into panic as she thought about how they would react. Twisting the truth was always an option, a skill she unconsciously and very much reluctantly learned from being best friends with ( oh dear Merlin ) " the boy who lived " and Ron Weasley. But she was sure Dumbledore had already owled her parents informing them of their..no her...situation.

She'd done everything, going as far as drilling herself to exhaustion ( a habit in which she had developed from that of a young age ), trying to figure out how and why 5 extra names were spat out and revealed from the flaming cup. She wasn't too surprised that Harry's name was drawn, albeit quite stunned that the headmaster's age line did very little to prevent the young wizard's name from being entered and chosen from the goblet. Although no one, not even Draco Malfoy, of the 3 4th years had purposefully attempted to place their names in the chalice as Hermione had assumed.

After staring at the book for a few more minutes, she reluctantly sat up from the brick red and ( disgustingly yet somewhat comfortable ) golden armchair and headed out of the common room, into the dimly lit corridors, and towards the library to return the history book on The Goblet of Fire, seeing as it had proved itself unuseful within the past 3 days.

5 minutes later, she reached the entrance to the library. Checking her watch to see if there was still time for her to get some studying done before classes started, she sighed. 15 minutes. Just as she was about to walk into the library hall she caught sight of a head with platinum blond hair walk around the corner to the other hallway.

_Malfoy_

She needed to talk to him. He was, as much as she disliked to admit, one of the smartest in her year. Besides her of course. She needed to know if he had a clue as to why their names were drawn from the chalice. Seeing as she couldn't stop thinking about him since the day Dumbledore read their names off of the small slips of paper that the Flaming chalice had presented him with. The amount of concern she had for his well being had caught her by surprise, though she wasn't one to dwell on it. All she needed and wanted were answers. Right?

Shaking her head and gripping the book in her hand tightly, she ran after him.

" Malfoy!" she called, anxiously looking around to see if anyone had heard. With all the rumors circulating around about her name being drawn from the chalice, what would people think if they heard her calling or trying to talk to Slytherin's prince??

When he didn't turn around nor indicate that he'd heard her, she called his name again.

" MALFOY " she yelled, running slightly faster as she saw his slim figure slow down and look around. When she stopped behind him he turned around and looked at her, quite surprised. Surprise quickly turned into confusion and he frowned.

" Granger??" he looked at her skeptically, " are you lost? ".

Hermione was surprised at the lack of detest she usually could sense when they talked, no..argued really, or when she was around him in general. She looked at him and was suddenly overcome with anxiety in which she had never experienced except when unable to answer a question asked by a professor or classmate. A question in which she didn't have an answer to.

She took a deep breath and looked around. Making sure no one was in the hallway to hear her speak to him.

_Muffliato_, she whispered. She wasn't taking any chances.

Setting her eyes back on the Slytherin she began to talk.

"I--" she stopped, words stopping just before her throat and floating back into her brain.

_Shite, Don't be stupid Hermione. There's nothing wrong with asking for help. Just ask him about the name drawing. _

He looked at her expectantly, frustration evidently blooming the longer she took to talk.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "do hurry up Granger, " he said tiredly, a hint of agitation still traceable in his voice yet visibly ebbing away to reveal the exhaustion he was clearly feeling. " I don't have all day."

Hermione looked at him anxiously and took a deep breath before speaking again.

" I-- I was just wondering if you know-- or have figured out why our names were pulled from the chalice. It is rather disconcerting, especially since neither of us placed nor were able to enter our names in the first place, Age line and all." she rambled on, wringing her hands as best as she could albeit rather unconsciously, with the book Tucked away safely under her arm.

He looked at her, "And what makes you think that I didn't find a way to enter my name into the chalice?" he smirked, looking rather amused than annoyed with her question.

Hermione rolled her eyes, " you may be a fucking git sometimes Malfoy but you know just as well as I that you're one of the smartest in our year. No one with any common sense "

_not even a Slytherin_, she continued to herself

"or a perfectly working brain for that matter would be daft enough to enter or attempt to enter their name into the goblet of fire before the age of 17" she finished matter-of-factly.

After a second Malfoy smiled, it wasn't until then that Hermione had realized how handsome he was when he was genuinely smiling and not throwing around that condescending smirk he had etched onto his face most of the time.

She blushed as she realized she'd been staring and quickly reached down to brush the invisible dust off of her skirt, an action she usually did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

" what?" she asked and began to fidget again when he stayed silent.

Malfoy chuckled, " you called me smart, I didn't think you had a sliver of common decency within that dirtied blood of yours".

Hermione once again rolled her eyes. She hadn't expected the lack of reaction from her side at Malfoy calling her blood dirty, possibly because she sensed that he hadn't really meant it. Hopefully.

" It's not a compliment Malfoy," she said, slightly agitated that he wasn't trying nor currently attempting to give her the answers she was looking for. " It's a fact" she continued, " I'd be lying if I said you weren't otherwise."

Now it was Malfoy's turn to roll his eyes, though seemingly unbothered by her attitude. " Well Granger you're quite right, but unfortunately I do not know why our names were chosen from the Chalice. Seeing as no one has any idea as to how they were entered in the first place" he said as he ran a hand through his hair. Hermione's shoulders drooped in disappointment.

" But," he said as she looked back at him eagerly, " I do have an idea".

Hermione, though slightly put out that someone ( a person whom she very much disliked) had found an answer before her, excitedly gazed at the boy in the green robes in front of her.

_Finally, bloody answers_. She thought excitedly.

Just as Malfoy opened his mouth to tell her what he had in mind, the bell chimed indicating that students had to get to their first class of the day.

" Shite" they muttered at the same time.

Hermione quickly grabbed her bag and spun on her heels, getting ready to run to Arithmancy before quickly turning back around as she felt a slender hand softly grab her arm.

She blushed when she saw that Malfoy had grabbed her wrist and looked at him questioningly as they made eye contact, an action in which made her now rosy cheeks turn almost into a completely new shade of scarlet.

" Malfoy??" she asked, as she met his gaze.

" Meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at 11 pm if you want me to explain what I think I've figured out." he said.

Before Hermione could protest that 11 pm was way past their curfew and that the Head boy and girl would be doing their rounds, he began to speak again

" and Hermione" he looked at her, chocolate once again meeting silver.

She shivered. Not at all ignoring how the use of her first name in his mouth made her feel due to a reason she couldn't quite pinpoint.

" yes??" She squeaked.

" Don't be late." He smirked. And with that the Slytherin Prince let go of her wrist, turned around, and briskly walked away.

A/N

Ahhh hiiiii lovies, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I think I did A MUCH BETTER job on this than the Prologue, * sniffs * I'm rather proud of myself. Anyways, if you have any questions ASK AWAY. I know the major time jump is probably annoying, seeing as I skipped the whole " WHAT ABOUT THE TRAIN :(((( " thing and I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry but I just have SOOOOOO many ideas for this story and I realllllllly want to finish it.

Anyway's I promise I'll try to make this as EXCITING as POSSIBLE and I shall try my best not to make this boring.

I'm attempting to make the tasks slightly hunger games-ish so please bear with me as I attempt to mix THG with harry potter.

Anyways I'll be alternating between Hermione's POV and Draco's POV, I absolutely HATE when a chapter is basically repeated but from a different POV so I'll try to make each POV as interesting as possible. I find Draco's POV slightly harder to write considering we didn't get very much from him except his nasty choice of words in the books and movies ( it's okay though b/c he's still hot and we still stan him. ) but I'll try.

BUT LET ME STOP RAMBLING. I know I know it's SO annoying :( hope you enjoyed the chapter, Until next time loves.

Wait wait— sorry sorry ahhh quick question, would it be better if I posted a chapter every single time I've got one done?? Or just once a week regardless of how many I have finished??


	3. Chapter 2

**Part 1**

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N **

**Okay so, if you've already read this chapter then I recommend just skipping to the last couple paragraphs because I felt that the relationship that Hermione and Draco have or are going to develop is moving a bit fast.**

ahh hi again, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Ik the prologue was pretty crappy but I'm trying my best. It's a lot easier for me to handwrite and then type because ( for WHATEVER reason ) I tend to write a lot better on paper haha. Anyways, I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story so far and I promise I won't be TOO MEAN to draco and Hermione about their upcoming ( relationship??? Whatever it is). Buuuuut i don't want it to go to fast, it's not going to be one of those " oh look I think I love Draco Malfoy " / " oh look I think I love Hermione Granger " *2 months later * " Draco I'm pregnant let's get married and have 80 kids " blah blah blah and the rest of that bullshit. If that's the story you're looking for then I'm sorryyyy but you've come to the wrong place :(. Anyways, I'm trying my best with my first ever dramione fic and I hope you liked what you saw in the first chapter.

WAIT WAIT— quick questions * sobs * SORRY I CANT HELP IT. Buuut, do you want me to throw in any other pairings??? If so just leave a comment saying what pairing you'd hope or like to see.

~ much love, Bella.

**Chapter 2:**

Draco]

Draco looked at his watch, it was 10:50pm. His anxiety began to grow as he slowly started to regret his decision to ask Granger to meet him.

_What if she's not coming?? _He panicked as he shook his head.

No. He knew she would come, after all she looked much too excited when he told her that he had an idea as to why and how their name's were pulled. He thought back to the previous day, remembering the conversation he had overheard and how horribly mistaken he had been with his first assumption.

He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with the young witch that morning in corridor, it had been quite pleasant. Watching her squirm under his gaze, including fairly satisfying when he realized she came to HIM for answers and not that blind git of a bestfriend she had.

His gaze snapped up as he heard a floorboard creak, his heart started to beat faster.

"Granger??" he called out. Cursing himself as he realized his voice was shaking.

_Fucking coward, _he said to himself shaking his head.

" Malfoy-- is that you??" Granger called out. Draco exhaled a sigh of relief. And looked at his watch. 10:58. He smirked.

" early, as usual, I see??" he teased as he watched her step out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He observed her as she stared at him expectantly before reached down to brush something off of her night clothes. He blinked and proceeded to run a hand through his hair.

"You said you'd tell me what you know" she exclaimed, looking directly at him. He laughed,

" As demanding as always I see Granger" he walked over to the balcony, overlooking the castle. This was his favorite place to be, it provided him with peace. Tranquility. Something he never really had the luxury of having.

He heard soft footsteps and looked over his shoulder. He heard Hermione exhale before she started talking.

"Malfoy??" She looked at him, he never really noticed how beautiful her eyes were. Dark or not. Until now.

_"Feelings are for the weak" _he heard his father's words echo in his head before looking away.

"Yes Granger?" he replied, looking up at the stars that shamelessly spread across the sky to avoid any eye contact with the Gryffindor princess.

"Can you--" she hesitated before continuing softly, " can you _please _tell me what you know."

Draco inhaled, and looked back at the girl in front of him.

"Do you know what the confundus charm is??" he asked her. He waited as she thought about it before her eyes lit up in recognition.

" Yes, it's a charm that causes a certain person or bewitched object to become confused. There are a variety of degrees of confusion caused by the spell. Am I correct?? " she offered a small smile. Draco rolled his eyes.

" Merlin, you really are a walking encyclopedia." he muttered.

" what??" she said.

" Nothing Granger, now back to what I was saying" he paused momentarily to see if she was listening before continuing with his explanation. " I believe that someone, 17 or older had placed the Goblet of fire under the confundus charm and somehow managed to enter our names into the chalice while also somehow preventing the chalice from recognizing our ages or real identities."

Hermione's eyes narrowed into skits before widening in surprise, " so you're saying that someone figured out a way to make the chalice think we entered the tournament, by creating duplicate identities of us by also placing the chalice under the Confundus Charm and also managing to enter our names into the chalice while preventing it from recognizing our true identities and avoiding getting caught by the professors and age line??" She stared at him expectantly.

" yes, yes that's exactly what I'm saying" he stared back.

Hermione deflated, all of the energy and adrenaline went from her body at the sudden realization that they were both fucked.

" Fucking Merlin, " she breathed out.

No one spoke for a while after that. Draco continued to stare up at the stars while listening to Hermione's shallow breaths. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

" Dra-- Malfoy??" she asked

He looked over at her, he noticed her tear stained cheeks and quickly looked away. He never knew what to do when girls cried. When he didn't give her an answer she continued anyways.

" We're going to die in this tournament aren't we??" she asked, lip trembling slightly.

Draco sighed, " I don't know Granger...possibly. " he replied wryly, he grimaced.

_Fuck...supportive aren't we?? _Draco mentally slapped himself. The silence continued in for a few more minutes.

" Malfoy, I have a question" Hermione said as she looked at him again.

" what is it Granger?" he replied as he continued to look over the castle.

"I-- you're being civil" she exclaimed, it was more of a statement than a question. Draco quickly went stiff as she stood up and walked over to him. When he didn't answer she spoke again.

" why??" she asked, he noticed her and felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn't offered her his cloak.

He sighed, " I'm not always a git you know," he said before smiling sadly. He heard her snort in disbelief, and he rolled his eyes before looking at her with a somber expression.

" well yes, you've proved that over the past 16 hours. But--" he watched as she began to chew her lip. " why now?? Why couldn't you-- "

He stopped her before she could say anything else.

" I-- it's true, " he exhaled before continuing " I know I hadn't been the nicest bloke in the world, in fact, my friends and I had-- _have _been quite nasty to you for the past 3 to 4 year at Hogwarts. And I'm sorry" he scrunched up his face in disgust at the words he'd just said.

Hermione's eyes widened before she let him continue

" but you have to understand-- calling your blood dirty, it was an act in which I usually regret. It was a belief in which my _father" _he spat the word ' father ', his voice laced with venom as he continued to speak. " had given me the right to abide by. A belief he tainted my mind with, in order to make me view those who are different from me as less. As unequal. I-- most pure blood's are raised to believe that we are ' the superior race ' " he said.

Hermione gazed at him as he looked at her desperately, he wondered if it was obvious that he didn't know exactly what he was saying and why.

" so I-- when my name was drawn from that chalice-- I knew that It wasn't something that I could come back from. It wasn't something my father could just buy his precious son out of. You can't change the games. The tasks. " he hesitated " the deaths...You can't come back from it, Hermione. " his eyes began to water.

_Feelings are for the weak, _he reminded himself before continuing.

" when you were picked too, it made me realize that I-- I'm not the only one suffering. My father was wrong, in so many ways Hermione. " He let her name roll off of his tongue. He liked it.

" and I was wrong to believe him. I was so young-- I still am, and if I'm to die in this tournament. I want to die knowing I at least did something right by changing. " he looked straight into her dark chocolate eyes. Searching for something, Hatred, resentment. Disgust. Anything.

" I'm sorry " he said once again. He noticed that she was crying, yet didn't really know why. He didn't think he needed her remorse. Her sympathy.

_I don't deserve it_, he thought.

And Just as he was about to turn away, he felt arms surround his shoulders and move up to his neck. And looked down to see Gryffindor's golden girl hugging him. Draco stood there stiffly before placing his arms around her waist, hugging her back. He exhaled a breath he never even knew he was holding. They stood there, for a while. Unmoving. Unbreakable. And then his father's words repeated in his head once again.

_Feelings are for the weak._

He stood there unmoving, a million thoughts running through his brain, before reluctantly moving away from the comforting gesture Hermione had offered. He missed the look of disappointment on her face as he let go of her waist and turned away.

_Don't be weak Draco, _he scolded himself as he silently suffered under the gaze of the dark honey-eyed witch standing before him. He looked over at her as regret slowly began to seep into his current state of thought.

It was one thing going against his parents' blood purity beliefs. Yet getting involved with Hermione Granger, in any sense at all, was another thing and a completely different ( and somewhat dangerous ) situation.

**A/N**

If you haven't noticed, I re-wrote the last few sentences sorry I got nervous and didn't like the pace ahhh don't kill me.

**Maybe it's just me or was this chapter a LOT shorter than the last one?? Yes?? No?? Maybe so?? Ahhh well**

ahhh hi guysss, so this chapter was INCREDIBLY difficult to write and idek why * consistent crying * anyways, i'll try not to be too mean to Draco and Hermione eek. Sometime's things just have to happen. As much as I would like for them to fall Inlove and live a happily ever after as soon as possible it just CANT HAPPEN this soon. I mean-- come on guys it's only chapter 2. BUT WE'RE GETTING THERE YAH??? ugh just wait till the tasks. Those are going to be SOOOO difficult to write u-u eh oh well. I'm having sooooo much fun writing this fix and I hope you're ENJOYING the story. :D if not that's TOTALLY fine. I'm not the best writer anyways. Also throw some of the character pairing's you'd like to see in this fic ;). Thank youuuu

~ much love. Bella


	4. Chapter 3

**Part 1**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N**

**Hello my darlings, I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting any new chapters for the past couple weeks. I've been having a really difficult time for the past couple days since a family member had passed away. So I have had no motivation nor time to write for you all ( I'm sorry, I'm honestly regretting pre-writing these chapters before posting but I was extremely excited ). Anyway, I've been getting PM's asking about why I skipped the quidditch World Cup and the fight between Harry and Ron ( is important parts ) But I'm getting to them. These events will be viewed as dreams/flashbacks because I realllllly didn't want to start off the story with Hermione seeing Draco at the QWC omg I suddenly love Draco Malfoy blah blah blah goes to school gets picked from GOF with Draco and suddenly decides she loves him and they have babies and it's happily ever after like almost every single stereotypical dramione Fic created by 16 year olds ahh no. We're not doing that. I'm trying my absolute best to make their attraction fairly natural and go at a ( I wouldn't say realistic but REASONABLE ) pace soooo we might have to throw in a bit of ramione (don't kill me, I hate— HATE ramione with a passion but eh ). But Once again I'm only 16 and this story is 80% likely to be rewritten once I'm older but ah well I try. Anyway, don't want to ramble on since you'll hear more from me at the end of the chapter **

**~ Much Love, Bella**

Chapter 3-

**[**Hermione**]**

Hermione's eyes opened as she stared at the snow-white ceiling in her room atop the Gryffindor tower. For the past 3 hours she had been lying in her bed, being lulled in and out of sleep by the pleasant sound of raindrops that the autumn weather had provided.

It had been 4 days since talking to Malfoy in the astronomy tower, an encounter that left Hermione fairly frustrated seeing as it seemed that the blond Slytherin had managed to avoid her for the past 72 hours. Going through Arithmancy lessons and 3 foot essays was rather tiring while admittedly searching for someone who was constantly avoiding you like the plague.

Hermione sighed as she blinked her eyes and moved her head from one side of her pillow to another to get a clear view of the Hogwarts grounds located just outside the window she was gazing out of. She continued to do so, as she watched the grey clouds hurl more raindrops down on the magic Castle she took refuge in.

Her daydreaming was soon ( and very rudely ) interrupted as a chatty Lavender brown walked into the room with Padma Patil, close on her heels. Hermione rolled her eyes. She had developed a huge disliking for the two girls seeing as they could keep their mouths shut for no more 13 seconds.

" —well it's so obvious Padma, he absolutely adores me. " Lavender gushed to her bestfriend, " did you see the look on his face when i— " she stopped midsentence as soon as she saw Hermione in bed on the other side of the room.

Hermione had to stop herself from scowling as she noticed the quickly developed smugness that Lavender obviously showed her round pale face.

" Hey Hermione" Padma smiled at the Brunette witch. As nice as Padma was, Hermione really couldn't stand the two gossip queens and had no intention of tolerating them whatsoever.

" Hello Padma, Lavender. " she sat up and gave a brisk nod to each girl. " I assume I've already missed breakfast " Hermione looked at the two witches, waiting for an answer.

She knew she had slept in and proceeded to mentally slap herself before re focusing her attention on the two Gryffindor's that stood in front of her bed.

" You missed quite a lot really " Lavender replied in a sickly sweet voice, " my Won-Won couldn't keep his hands off me this morning. It's a shame you hadn't been there to keep him in place." She smiled at Hermione waiting for a reaction. She'd always been jealous of the witch that held the ginger-headed Weasley's attention. No one missed the lustful looks he threw her way, looks that infuriated Lavender to no end.

Hermione was fuming inside, it seemed that everyone knew she had liked Ron since Second year. It was something she would've liked to keep to herself, though keeping a secret in a school full of nosy gits was quite hard to accomplish. Even for the brightest witch of her age.

Oh for godrics sake, Hermione thought before she narrowed her eyes and put on a dangerously calm expression and smiled.

She didn't miss the wary look Lavender was sending her way, a look that boosted her confidence immensely. Not that she needed it.

" That's unfortunate Lavender," she smiled again at her fellow housemate. " but seeing as you're the biggest tarte in our year, I wouldn't have been surprised if you ended up blowing him right then and there in the dining hall. " she finished sweetly.

Cheers of triumph echoed in her head as she watched as Lavender and Padma blanched at her cold response. It wasn't everyday Gryffindor's princess insulted another one of her fellow housemates. It was just unheard of.

Without waiting for an answer, Hermione got out of bed and walked to the bathing quarters, but abruptly stopped and turned around right before the doorway.

" Do learn to shut your mouth Lavender," she said cheerily to the young witch. " you open it at the most unnecessary times and end up sounding ridiculous".

She turned around and walked away as the two gossip queens stood in the room in shocked silence. Hermione smirked in triumph.

I hope that teaches the cow not to cross me, bringing up Ron like that was incredibly disrespectful. She's lucky I didn't hex her into oblivion. Hermione huffed as she briskly walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was half past 11 when Hermione had finished freshening up. She had just finished devouring a meal that she politely asked the House elves to bring to her since she was still hungry, ravenous even, after missing breakfast in the dining hall. Thanking the gods that it was Saturday, Hermione decided she wanted to go to the library. She was still upset with Lavender Brown for practically throwing herself at her childhood crush, although she berated herself for automatically taking it to heart.

You and Ron are just friends Hermione, she reminded herself. Nothing else

Nothing else

The words echoed in her head painfully, she knew there was a chance that she could never be with Ron. He was her bestfriend after all.

The young witch kept on walking ,bag in hand, and so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize where she was going until she walked right into another student.

The impact was harder than anticipated, and both Hermione and the person she walked into dropped their belongings.

" Merlin i— i'm so sorry I should've been— " Hermione immediately crawled onto her knees and began to gather the books and papers that were dropped. " I should've been paying attention, I hope nothing's— "

" Granger " the voice interrupted calmly, yet still the brunette witch refused to look up.

" —broken. I hope you're not hurt and—" she continued to ramble on.

" Granger—" the person said her name again with a hint of amusement in it's voice.

"—I'm honestly not this clumsy, I mean it's rarely but it's still—"

She felt a large fingers rest upon the top of her hand. Shivers went down her spine as she stared at the Malfoy crest that rested on the pointed finger of a pale and veiny hand.

" Granger...you talk too much"

Hermione looked up, slightly embarrassed as she watched Slytherin's Prince gaze at her with an amused expression.

She continued to stare at him, but the pent up anger from the past 3 days had started to reveal itself.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she began to speak.

" So now you've decided to talk to me" slightly taken aback by her own icy tone, she glared at the boy in front of her.

Malfoy stared at her with a blank expression on his face, all humor now wiped from his face and mind.

" what do you mean??" He continued to stare at her.

_If he really thinks playing dumb will get him anywhere, he must be dumber than I thought._ Hermione thought to herself, it took all she had not to scream.

" Oh you know " she replied exasperatedly, " turning the opposite way when you see me in the corridors, managing to sit on the exact opposite side of the classroom in every single class we are in together. Does any of this ring a bell to you?? " she was beginning to get more and more frustrated with his attitude. It was like he didn't even care.

She needed answers, only 3 days ago they were having a civil conversation atop the Astronomy tower. She hugged him even.

The thought made her blush.

Her irritation grew as she heard Malfoy sigh and look warily around the corridor.

" Do we really have to do this here Granger??" He grimaced, possibly at the thought of being caught talking to her.

Hermione bristled at his answer, " oh I'm sorry, " she drawled on. " would his majesty feel more comfortable talking somewhere else? "

Her sarcasm was a reach and she knew it.

" It's only been 3 days, why are you so angry Granger? " he asked. He knew why she was angry, she knew that for a fact.

" 3 days ago we were okay, you were pouring out _your_—" she pointed at his chest, her voice rising 2 octaves higher than usual " —feelings and suddenly you're avoiding me like I'm the fucking plague. Am I not good enough for you to talk to anymore??? is that it?? "

When She saw his face turn red she knew he had started to get irritated, it was risky encouraging the argument by putting words in his mouth, but she was stubborn. She needed to know why.

" Will you stop putting words in my mouth?? " he growled "Why the fuck should I tell you why I haven't talked to you in 3 days?? You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. There's nothing to be angry about because you have potthead and Weasel to keep you company" he curled his lip at her, clearly annoyed at her prodding.

" I have a right to kn—"

" You don't have the right to know anything Granger" he snarled at her, " Just because we spent one night talking about the bloody goblet and my bloody father doesn't mean I'm your fucking friend." By then he had collected all of his belongings and began to stand up.

Hermione was too stunned by his response to say anything as he slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk away.

She stared at his back as he disappeared around the corner of the corridor. It took her a while to come to her senses and pick everything up and continue her walk to the library.

The whole way there Malfoy's words to her echoed in her head.

_"Just because we spent one night talking about the bloody goblet and my bloody father doesn't mean I'm your fucking friend."_

_"...doesn't mean I'm your fucking friend."_

At some point, Hermione learned that " sticks and stones may break my bones but words could never hurt me". It was a saying that made her immune to the insults that she received on a weekly basis.

Yet when she kept replaying the last part of the Slytherin's response in her head, why was it that the words Draco Malfoy had said to her, hurt more than sticks and stones??

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N [ INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT INFORMATION]**

**Hello my lovelies, so first off it was incredibly hard for me to start this chapter ( like it took me HOURS and I have 5 different versions whew Chile ). Anyway, I have a few things I need to discuss with you about this story. While this is in the HP universe, some of the things happening within this story will be based on Game of Thrones. I am EXTREMELY obsessed with the show, and ( Don't kill me ) But Draco will probably end up resembling Daenerys ( Mother of dragons, breaker of chains and all that Jazz ) But I WILL NOT be taking away Draco's personality and replacing it with hers. That's like— not the move. But I WILL be taking certain events and...traits Daenerys has ( experienced ) and will insert them into Draco's experiences too ( as you will see in the next chapter ). I will also be taking some animals ( like the direwolf ) from GOT and using it in this story. This is not a crossover fic, and it never will be. If you don't know who Daenerys ( Stormborn, mother of dragons, breaker of chains, Khaleesi blah blah blah ) Targaryen is then I recommend reading about her. ( but like, it's a bad idea to search up game of Thrones or any of the characters because the internet spoils everything.) Anyways another thing is, the tasks will be similar to the hunger games. It won't be exactly like it, but the idea of the hunger games and the 5 tasks I'll present you with— well it'll all make sense soon I promise. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know.**

**also, I'm sorry but I had to be mean to Draco and Hermione bc they were moving too fast for my liking ahhh **

**LEAVE REVIEWS ( ok but nice ones lmao they motivate me ) **


	5. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AN

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT !!! Update**:

HEY MY BEAUTIFUL LOVIES, first off— I changed the fic name ( also changed the summary go read ahh sorry sorry it goes with the plot don't kill me tho ) I hope you are ALL having an AMAZING week and for those of you who are getting out of/are already out of school I hope you're enjoying your last week of school/ first week(s) of summer vacation. Okay so, I have a little announcement to make. I have decided, to tweak this story a little bit. Thank Merlin I've only released 3 chapters b/c if otherwise things would be EXTREMELY difficult. Once again This fic, will now be called Dance of Dragons( or a Dance with Dragons ), THIS fic WILL still focus on 4th year and the Triwizard tournament and Hermione and Draco getting picked and whatnot but the plot focuses more on something ( NOT DULL I PROMISE ) that happens to Draco while also focusing on how it affects his relationship with Hermione. This is still a Dramione Fic, it will always be a dramione fic. But this story is mainly centered around ( once again ) Draco's abilities??? Ah you'll see, i PROMISE you that it won't be boring, nothing in the first few chapters will change. I merely just added something to the plot, originally it would've turned out like the hunger games and honestly I think we've had enough of Hunger games Cross fics once again this fic will greatly resemble Game of Thrones, it's not a cross fic but I did use Events and characters in Game of thrones to help with developing this story. The title is actually based off of a song from the Game of thrones Soundtrack called Dance of Dragons. I'm going to throwing in a couple Prophecies here and there, a powerful Draco over there, a powerful Hermione will be in here too. But if you're expecting a flawless Dramione couple, flawless Draco and Flawless Dramione thennnn this is NOT the fic for you. I'm not a professional writer, I'm just— I'm 16 so please don't expect a perfect Dramione Fic. I also don't have a Beta reader so it most likely won't be the best of dramione fics you've read. This story is Rated M for later chapters, although I do not planning writing anything in this current or upcoming fanfics that involve Rape or possible Traumatic experiences as such because it's an extremely sensitive topic to write and read about for some. And I intend not to write any scenes involving the subject because I feel I overstep certain boundaries considered I'm an unexperienced writer and offend nor upset anyone. There may be things you don't like about this fic, and while I do appreciate constructive criticism It would be great if you could keep your comments to yourself about what you do and do not like and instead just PM me some ideas you have that you think would make this fic better. This isn't a fic im very serious about, it's just something I use to pass time. I will revise and rewrite when I am finished with the fic. Although the plot will not change. I would be reaching if I said that the dramione pairing is going to be somewhat realistic, because for someone as inexperienced as me when writing fanfic I don't think I can achieve a fairly professional standard of a reality but I will try my best to have Draco and Hermione's Relationship develop at a reasonable pace. I would like to ask you not to be on my ass about Draco's character. He's been incredibly difficult for me to write and I would like to remind you that we only see and read about what he's like from HARRY'S point of view, so I will be writing him in my own way. I would also like to remind you, that in this pairing both Draco and Hermione are fairly protective of each other. This is not a Dark Hermione/Draco fic, But Draco and Hermione WILL go to ( almost ) unspeakable lengths to protect each other. I apologize if this bothers you, but this is how it will be. I will try to keep the characters to same, but they're not always going to be Gryffindors perfect princess and Slytherin's arrogant prince. Anyway, thank you so much for the support. Don't forget to review. Good reviews motivate me to write and I worked so hard on researching and brainstorming for this fic and I really don't want to abandon it. Thank you my loves ~ Bella.


	6. Chapter 4

**Part 1**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N**

**Yes I did change the title from Tenacious love to The Dance with Dragons, it'll make sense later I promise. Anyways, before you attack me for updating a month later than I said I would, my laptop broke:') I've been writing on my phone for the past month and it's haaaaaard but I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been re-writing the chapters and I tend to change my mind a lot about what happens in a chapter and how it relates to the plot. Now that I've begun to pre-write I'll most likely start updating faster. Also, There seems to be confusion about taking traits from Daenerys and combining them with Draco's. Let's clear it up. Draco, in my opinion, is an incredibly difficult person to write. In almost every single Dramione fic I've read he has a completely different personality— yet need I remind you that in the books and movies we only got to see his personality from HARRY'S point of view, so it is rather difficult to get his personality correct at times. Anyway, I can't really TELL you what and why I'm taking traits from Daenerys and transferring them to Draco without spoiling anything. But what I CAN tell you, is that I'm not CHANGING his personality. In fact, I'm not even taking Daenerys' personality traits. Besides, it would be extremely difficult and rather unnecessary to take her personality and just make it Draco's. That wouldn't be fun thank you loves,**

**~ Bella**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**[Draco]**

Draco opened his eyes to reveal the familiar surroundings of the Slytherin boy's dormitory. He Groaned and pulled the silky sheets of green over his head in protest to the cold air the Slytherin dungeon happily provided for its occupants.

Draco lay there, staring at the inner part of his soft emerald-green linen sheets for what felt like hours before deciding to get out of bed.

Sitting up and swinging his feet over the edge of the soft mattress, Draco hissed as the crisp cold air bit at the soles of his uncovered feet.

" Finally up I see," a voice said laced with amusement.

Draco's gaze snapped up to see his best friend Blaise, a tall dark skinned boy with short nappy black hair and soft hickory brown eyes, stretched across his bed at the far side of the room staring at him in unveiled merriment.

" What time is it?" Draco asked, ignoring the urge to roll his eyes at his friends' enthusiasm, it wasn't late enough in the day to be happy yet. He watched as Blaise checked his watch and shook his head.

" 4 am" he replied, a shred of sympathy in his voice. Draco groaned for the second time that morning.

" Fuck," He cursed. " what am I supposed to do for the next 3 hours?"

" I can stop talking to you if you'd like, " Blaise said feigning irritation. Draco could practically hear the oncoming of an eye roll in his best friend's voice.

" Sorry, " Draco gave an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of his neck in a small sense of guilt.

The two stayed quiet for a while, listening to nothing but the sound of their sleeping roommates, and the soft sound of the waves formed from the murky water of the black lake.

" What did he say? " Blaise broke the silence, his voice revealing his barely veiled concern. Draco's face paled as he looked at his friend and sighed.

" A lot more than I expected honestly, how did you know it was from him?" Draco asked as he ran his slender fingers through his disheveled hair, before getting up to walk to his trunk to fetch the letter his father had sent him.

" It's sealed in a black envelope with a liquid gold serpent emblem. The black envelope is one thing but the snake is what got me." Blaise shrugged, " your father isn't very...subtle when it comes to sending you letters."

" Of course he isn't, it'll get him into more trouble than usual though, someday." Draco grimaced as he walked over to Blaise with the obsidian colored envelope.

'muffliato', he whispered. He couldn't risk anyone overhearing their conversation, Slytherin or not.

Handing the letter to Blaise, Draco sat down and watched the features of his friends face gradually change while reading the letter.

_**Draco,**_

**It has come to my attention that you are almost of age to receive your mark. We, to my displeasure, have done nothing to prepare you for this decision. And after the previous..events held, I believe it's time for you to start your training. Although, there will be consequences because of this tournament...complication. You will start your training in 7 months time. After that, you'll be a _proud _follower of our rightful ruler.**

_**Also, write to your mother, she misses you dearly.**_

_**Remember Draco, Perfection is key.**_

_**Lucius.**_

" Father of the year isn't he," Blaise said in an exasperated manner as Draco shook his head, " I'm guessing this ' training ' consists of killing and crucio-ing muggle-borns?".

" and the raids " Draco added sourly. It really was a disturbing thing to think about, the only people he would be happy to crucio were Weasley and Potter.

" hmm " Blaise answered thoughtfully while folding up the letter and handing it back to Draco. " they're all mental. Following a mad-man who wants to wipe out his own kind. Dumbest shite I've ever heard honestly."

" Honestly, I don't know what got into his head. Mother absolutely despises the idea of me joining. Wasn't able to talk father out of it though. " Draco sneered as he tucked the letter safely into his night clothes. " Thank you for delivering the letter to me. "

He noticed as Blaise suddenly perked up in curiosity, an act which made him nervous.

" what? " he eyed his friend anxiously

" you weren't here that night" Blaise pointed out.

Shite, he thought as his heart began to beat at a rapid pace. Calming his facade, Draco looked straight at his best friend.

" what do you mean? " he asked, trying to feign innocence as much as possible. He watched Blaise narrow his eyes in suspicion.

" you arrived back in the common room at 2 in the morning " Blaise pointed out once again.

" Oh, was it that late? Thought I arrived back at 12 " Draco replied trying to change the subject.

" I'm not a fucking idiot Draco," Blaise said wryly, " if you're going to talk to someone late at night at least make it back at a reasonable time—"

Draco's head whipped around, shock clearly evident on his face.

" how did y— ", before Draco could finish his sentence a tall boy with short brunette curls and blue eyes came barging into the room.

Draco quickly removed the muffliato charm.

" Hello Draco, Blaise " the boy greeted the two Slytherins respectively.

" Jackson " both boys replied sincerely.

" Snape wants everyone down in the common room immediately " Jackson cleared his throat, exiting just as quickly as he entered.

Draco frowned as he looked at Blaise's watch, 5:30 am. 'Oh for fuck's sake' he thought in annoyance.

It only took 5 minutes, 2 shoes to the face and 3 pillows to the head, to wake the rest of the boys up. Theo was especially pissed, much to Blaise's displeasure considering he was the one who had to wake him up.

Once all the boys were up, fully awake, and extremely grumpy, they all descended down the stairs to the common room and into the large crowd of Slytherins.

Draco and his friends waited anxiously as Professor Snape scanned the room.

" Before you all begin to complain," the potions Professor began as he glowered at everyone in the room, " I feel the need to point out that no one wants to be here. You are down here in this common room at this time of day solely because Dumbledore asked for you all to be..."

Draco stopped listening and spaced out for the rest of Snape's lecture. After 15 years, his godfather's words of "wisdom" still went through one ear and out the other. Draco knew he was supposed to listen, but as of lately he had a lot, too much, on his mind.

After a few more minutes he felt a tug on his sleeve, he snapped his gaze over to the direction of the tug and noticed Theo looking at him in annoyance.

" Merlin Drake I've been calling you for minutes," Theo rolled his eyes.

" sorry I was ju-"

" will you two shut up " Blaise interrupted Draco as he annoyingly hissed at the pair. " I'm not getting called out because you two idiots decided to talk during his lecture "

"..and don't do anything stupid. You're all smarter than that, " Snape finished " Go down to the Great hall and try to contain your..excitement. "

Everyone in the room inwardly groaned as they left the dungeon and padded through the darkly lit corridors. It was still fairly early in the morning, and dawn was slowly approaching.

Draco unconsciously played with the signet ring on his finger - a habit he developed whenever he was deep in thought - as he and his friends walked in comfortable silence towards the great hall.

Theo was the first to break the silence, " what do you think he wants??"

Blaise shrugged, " probably some stupid excuse to play favorites with the Gryffindorks again, who knows " Theo's face twisted sourly at the mention of their enemy house.

" House prejudice at its finest " Theo sighed and Blaise nodded in agreement. Both boys looked over to Draco who shifted uncomfortably under their expectant stares.

" Uh..yeah " He shrugged, in truth, it made him furious, but it was too early in the morning to be angry.

Theo and Blaise glanced at each other and shrugged as the trio continued to walk in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It wasn't long until they had reached the great hall, and with the ongoing chatter from the students in the other houses, no one could've guessed it was almost 6:15 in the morning.

Putting on his famous Slytherin smirk, Draco haughtily walked into the great hall, Blaise and Theo at his side, and scanned the room.

His gaze immediately landed on her. Granger. His smirk wavered as both guilt and disdain swelled in his chest. They could never be friends, his family history and blood wouldn't allow it. Even the smallest thread of hope that silently latched itself onto his heart was not convincing enough.

She had tried to forgive him, and with that action, she had planted that seed of hope in his heart. And he hated her for it.

The ring on his finger started to burn, and he fidgeted with it again. It always seemed to do that.

" Draco come on," Blaise grabbed his elbow. If he and Theo noticed Draco staring at the Gryffindor Golden girl, they didn't say anything about it.

Draco snapped out of his trance and put on his trademark smirk once again, and walked over to his spot at the Slytherin table.

" DRACO " a voice squealed from across the table.

Draco gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

" Pansy," Draco tried to smile, but it turned out to be more like a grimace. Blaise and Theo snickered beside him, he vowed to punch them later for not warning him ahead of time.

Pansy Parkinson was a witch in his year, she had medium long chocolate locks that reached down to her collarbone, and a face that was almost smushed together. She didn't look bad actually, Draco could not deny that she was attractive.

" Get out of my way " the witch snapped at a couple of 2nd years that were blocking her path to Draco. She tossed her hair, best friend Daphne on her heels, and shuffled over to his end of the table.

" I didn't get to see you this morning," she pouted, eyeing him hungrily while placing a perfectly manicured hand on his forearm.

Draco cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wary of the many eyes in the great hall.

" Yeah..sorry pans I was uhm..sorry" he tried to give her an apologetic smile.

" It's okay Drakey, I just missed you " her hand was moving down his arm and towards his thigh at an alarming pace. " why didn't you come to get me?? I could've kept you..busy" she purred.

Beside him Theo and Blaise could hardly contain their laughter, Draco looked over at them, eyes pleading for their help.

" Yeah, I'm uh .. .I was busy already I'm sorry " he replied, ignoring the growing hardness in his pants. He inwardly groaned, fucking hormones, he thought.

Last year had been a stressful year for Draco, between getting punched in the nose by Granger and being oh so brutally attacked by an ugly Hippogriff, he needed stress relief. And Pansy, being the easiest girl in his house, ended up being the only thing that helped him with his method of..stress relief.

Turns out shagging the easiest girl in his house was the easiest way for Draco to forget most of his troubles. Until she got boring that is.

" Daph And I- " Pansy started again as Daphne cleared her throat," sorry, _**I**_ would've been more than happy to keep you company " Draco blanched as her hand made its way towards his inner thigh.

Suddenly, the sound of a spoon against glass echoed throughout the Great hall. Draco almost jumped with glee as Pansy pulled her hand away as silence made its way through the hall.

" Thank you all for coming, I know waking up at 6 in the morning on a Saturday is not your ideal situation for the weekend" The headmaster started, students grumbled in agreement. " Although we are all here together, in the hall, unfortunately under unusual circumstances"

Draco's face paled as Dumbledore padded over to the Goblet Of Fire, the tiny hairs at the back of his neck prickled as he felt someone's gaze on him. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

" As you know, there are 8 champions this year. " he walked up to the front of the giant flaming chalice and watched as its flames went from ocean blue to shades of orange and yellow as it spat out 4 pieces of paper. " But, there has also been a change to the competition "

The hall buzzed with curious murmurs and conversation as Dumbledore held the 4 slips of papers in his hand. Draco's heart started beating at an extremely rapid pace.

" These slips of paper—" he held up the tiny slips for all to see, the other professors peered over in curiosity and mild confusion. Indicating that, they too, had no idea what was going on. "—contain 2 of the champions names on each slip. "

Everyone in the hall looked at each other in confusion.

" what the bloody hell is he playing at " Blaise hissed. Draco looked on with wide eyes, panic weighing down on his chest.

" The two champions on each of these slips will be teammates " The old wizard exclaimed.

Dread and panic seeped its way into Draco's brain. It genuinely felt like the end.

" The first team, " Dumbledore opened the first slip of paper, " Viktor Krum And Dimitar Adonov "

The students respectively clapped as the two Durmstrang Champions walked up to the front of the hall and stood next to each other with stoic faces. Dumbledore opened the second slip of paper.

_Please don't put me with Potter Godric, **Please**._ Draco prayed in his head, repeating what he said over and over.

" The second team, Elöise Dejarnette And Fleur Delacour "

His palms began to sweat and he chanced a look at Granger and noticed the look of panic etched into her features before quickly training his gaze back up at the Headmaster. The Beauxbatons girls clapped gracefully for their two champions as they walked up to the front of the hall.

" The third team, Harry Potter," Draco held his breath " and Cedric Diggory "

He let out a sigh of relief, barely registering the cheers coming from the Gryffindor table. It took a minute for him to realize the meaning of the situation. If he wasn't with Potter that meant...

Draco's head whipped around to look at Hermione Granger, she looked crestfallen. He noticed that a sudden hush that fell over the hall. Everyone was holding their breath. All eyes were trained on Him and Granger as Dumbledore unfolded the last piece of paper.

_No, fuck no. _He inwardly screamed _I need to hear him say it. It's not true until he says it._

" And the last team, " Dumbledore paused for a moment, " Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Draco's mind went blank, a numb expression etched into his features. He stood up abruptly as cries of outrage came from both the Gryffindor table ( mainly Harry and Ron ) and his table, while excited chatter rippled through the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

Instead of walking to the front of the hall, Draco walked straight through the center of the large room and towards the two doors. He felt Granger's gaze on him, an action in which only motivated him to walk faster.

Ignoring the yells of concern coming from his friends, he walked right out the doors and immediately burst into a sprint. Anger rolled off of his figure as he made his way to the quidditch pitch, his ring burning and pulsing against his finger. The only thing he could think of was how his father was probably going to kill him, and how much he hated Hermione Granger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N**

WHEW A LONG CHAPTER, I hope it makes up for the time I didn't update I'm so so so so so sorry. Anyways

**Hey guys. I'm trying with this story, I really am. I understand I'm not the best writer in the world, I know my writing needs improvement and I do hope that by at least halfway through this fic my writing will begin to improve and flourish. Your reviews and PM's encourage me to continue and not give up on this story. Anyway, I know I skipped the Quidditch World Cup death eater scene but I promise it's not going to be ignored. I know it's weird and annoying how Draco goes from being against Blood prejudice hugging Hermione to hating her. Keep in mind his father does influence most of his decisions, and he knows Lucius would throw a fit if he so much as learned Draco had gone near Hermione. It'll make sense soon I promise, but get ready for some weird Draco mood swings. This story mainly focuses on Draco, but you will get tons of Dramione. Most of the Dramione fics I've read focus Hermione more than Draco, ik not all DM/HG fics are like that but I wanted to do something different. I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC, but I will not tolerate criticism or hate for it because it's my perception of what they would seem like based on MY plot. I think this fic will surprise you, but if you've read about Dany ( Daenerys ) then you probably already have a slight idea of what the plot is about. Also, if you like this fic pls review or send a PM telling me what you think or what you want to happen next. I'll also be throwing in some bonus chapters ( don't really need to read them tho, just there for you all when I can't update as soon as I would like to ) to help you get a better understanding of what's going on. I promise I'll try to update more frequently, a lot has been going on. Reviews motivate me tho!! Btw, I'll be splitting this story into parts as soon as the tasks start!!!**

**Much love**

**~ Bella**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N**

Hey my loves, I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! I've been having so much fun writing and planning it. I'm sorry that I don't update as much as you all probably want me to. But I'm trying. Sometimes I have no idea what I'm going to write in a chapter and then it kinda just clicks! Just a warning, the first few chapters will probably be a bit slow. Once we get to the tasks then I promise things will start to get a loooooot more interesting. If you have any questions or ideas you can contact me via PM, Twitter ( Brknlove_ ) or just leave a review! I see each and every single one of your reviews and PMs so don't worry about me not getting back to you. I'm not a professional writer, just a 16 year old that ships Draco and Hermione - this fic is going to have a lot of twists and turns. Please please PLEASE leave reviews, I want to know what you guys think. Your reviews motivate me to write quickly and update more frequently!

Much love

~ Bella

P.S. I try not to be too repetitive with chapters, but there will be times where the same event will be written about twice one from Draco's POV and one from Hermione. This is only when it's necessary though! I find it annoying when the same thing is repeated too many times loool

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

[ Hermione ]

A sense of déjà vu washed over Hermione as she sat in her seat frozen in shock at the words Dumbledore had just spoken. She immediately looked over at Malfoy and noticed the blank look on his face.

" YOU CANT PUT HIM WITH HER " Ron bellowed beside her, face red with fury. " HE'S A FUCKING DEATH E—"

" shut up Ron " Hermione hissed through her teeth as she cut him off, she didn't need him making the situation worse. And yelling out that you thought Draco Malfoy was a death eater was sure to cause 100 more problems.

Hermione looked over at Harry whose face was twisted into an angry scowl

" Professor are you sure they should be on the same team? Surely there's been some mistake " Hermione watched as Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore, panic written all over his face.

" I'm sorry Harry, once the names are picked we can't change them. You know this. "

She didn't like the sympathetic looks she was receiving from her housemates, they made her feel as if she couldn't handle the situation. Which she could..hopefully. Just as she was about to reassure them that she was alright, she noticed Malfoy stand up and walk across the room.

" Mr. Malfoy " McGonagall called to the boy, " where are you going? "

" Leave him Minerva, he needs time " Snape said, waving his pale hand dismissively at his Godsons behavior.

Hermione watched as Slytherin's Prince continued to walk through the center of the room and out of the dining hall. Whispers of curiosity rippled throughout the hall.

" Where do you think he's going?"

" They're going to eat each other alive "

" It's going to be all over the papers "

" Poor Hermione, she's going to be stuck with a death eater "

" Do you think they'll kill each other? "

Hermione had had enough. Putting on a brave face, she stood up from her spot at the Gryffindor table and walked up to the front of the Hall where the other Champions were.

Chin up Hermione, she continued to walk. Occasionally glancing over to the doors that Malfoy had just exited through. She stepped up onto the stage and placed herself next to Cedric and Harry, both boys throwing worried glances at her, eyes questioning if she was okay. She gave them a reassuring smile and went back to staring ahead.

" It is a great honor to participate in the Triwizard tournament, I wish our champion teams good luck and good fortune in the tasks to come." and with that final say Dumbledore dismissed the 7 champions from the stage and the rest of the students from the dining hall.

Hermione sighed in defeat as she looked back at the main entrance. She knew Malfoy would have to face her eventually, but she knew that she had to be the one to go to him.

Stepping down from the widespread stage, she waited silently as she watched as students slowly but surely filed out of the Great hall.

" That was unexpected huh "

Hermione turned around and smiled at her best friend. " Harry," she beamed " walk with me "

He smiled back at her, even under the worst circumstances he was always able to make her laugh or smile. She found it quite amazing really.

" I'm sorry you got paired with Malfoy, I'll try to talk to Dumbledore about it." Harry looked at her in concern as they weaved their way through the dimly lit corridors. Hermione's smile dropped from her face and she began to nervously nibble her lip.

" You'd just be wasting time if you asked him Harry, no one can change anything that comes out of the Goblet. " Hermione trained her gaze on the castle grounds as they continued to walk back to the tower, it was still dark outside, the sky painted with monochromes of grey clouds.

Harry looked at her strangely and shook his head " You don't seem to have a problem with it ", Hermione let out a snore of laughter.

" He HATES me Harry, of course I have a problem with it. But there's nothing I can do about it at this point. " she replied, face twisted in irritation as they rounded the corner and stood in front of the fat lady portrait.

" Password?? " the magical portrait asked, expecting the correct answer.

" baubles " the two 4th years said at the same time.

The fat lady moved her frame aside to let Harry and Hermione into the common room, muttering something about how peculiar the choice of password was.

" But I can tr--" Harry started, a frown made its way onto his features.

" no Harry ", She snapped at him. Harry, taken aback by Hermione's seemingly pissed attitude decided to let it go.

Harry and Hermione were met with uncomftorable silence and hesitant stares as they stepped into the Gryffindor common room. They looked at each other and Hermione inwardly groaned when her bestfriend shook his head and shrugged.

She knew exactly what that meant.

Merlin boys are so fucking oblivious, irritation growing rapidly in her chest.

" I'm going to my room " Harry nodded as She started to make her way toward the stairs to her dormitory, ignoring the looks of pity, anger, and confusion, when someone grabbed her wrist.

" What Har--"

" Are you really going to be on the same team as that foul little git?", She sighed in frustration as she stared at Ron's angry demeanor.

" You're acting like it was genuinely my choice to be on the same team as him", by that point everyone's eyes and ears were focused on the upcoming argument.

" Well-- I'm sorry it's just--" Ron stumbled over his words, " What if he hurts you?" Hermione tried not to blush as he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

" He won't." Hermione was shocked at her own response, and from the looks of it so was Ron, who's face suddenly twisted into doubt, shock, anger, then confusion.

" You don't know that, Hemrione" He hissed at her and let go of her wrist, irritation clearly evident on his face.

" And you do?? " He hesitated as her face contorted in barely controlled anger. Who does he think he is?? Not too long ago he was holding her hand in concern and now he's upset with her for something that wasn't her choice. The delusion, she thought to herself, urging herself to resist rolling her eyes. " Do you REALLY think Dumbledore would risk putting ME on a team with Draco Malfoy if he thought I was in Danger??? " Hermione fumed as she continued " the tasks alone could probably kill me, so I APOLOGIZE if I'm not too worried about my childhood nemesis" she spat as she wrenched her hand out of his grasp, she didn't have time for one of his illogical outbursts. She was beginning to wonder what drove her to like him in the first place.

To say Ron was stunned at her outburst was an understatement, his face shifted from shock to confusion and finally to anger.

" But he's DRA—" he started but Hermione quickly cut him off

" Yes Ron it's Draco Malfoy, if you're that upset then cry about it. " she rolled her eyes, " You're not the one who has to participate in a deadly tournament, but by all means go ahead and throw the fit of the century like YOU'RE the one who could die in 2 months "

Hermiones face was flushed and her breathing had began to come out in pants. At the back of her mind she noted that the room was eerily quiet as her housemates stared at the encounter between the Weasley and their princess. As of a month ago her school year was not off to a great start, and between finding out that she was going to be thrown into a deadly tournament, alongside her bestfriend and a moody slytherin prince who is impossible - is an understatement - to get along with, the sheer nerve of Ronald Weasley had finally set her off.

" Does anyone have anything ELSE to say? " young wizards and witches of her house avoided her gaze as she threateningly glared around the room. " Good, now if you'll excuse me.." she huffed as she quickly made her way towards the regal staircase that adorned the common room marching her way up the stairs, into her dorm room, and away from her infuriating crush.

Weeks of Anger, slight grief and exhaustion, finally washed over her body as her form hit the soft mattress of her red and gold comforter. She wished for a restful sleep, filled with happy memories or pleasant dreams.

But of course for a girl stuck in between so many problems, shit wasn't that simple.

—————————————————————

A/N

Sigh, okay. I admit this isn't my best chapter and I haven't been very motivated to write for you all because of the lack of reviews if you want me to be honest. I think because of the lack of consistency to update I'll just be making chapters shorter and just splitting them in half so 2 chapters for Hermione and 2 Chapters for Draco. I've been so bent on writing longass chapters but I feel like they drag on for a while and I really don't want you guys to get bored. Things are going to go quite slowly for the first couple chapters but I promise you it'll get way more exciting. Especially with what I have planned. If you've paid attention to the title change and other notes then * hint hint * you may have SOME idea of what's going to happen. I'm really sorry if you don't like my writing style, it's been extremely hard for me to stay motivated but I promise you it gets better :( for those of you who have stuck with me for the past month I thank you for your devotion and encouragement. It means a lot. I'll try to be a bit more consistent with my updating!! Thanks

Love

~ Bella


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N

Hi loves, so 1. There is concern about character ages and this being a fic that's rated M. Yes in the books and movies the characters are 13-14 in their 4th year. But * sigh * I know it's probably annoying to hear but in this fic they're around the age of 16.

Both Hermione Draco will be 16 in this fic. Just for the sake of the rating. Everyone else is pretty much 15 or 16 depending on their birthday. Sigh. I know originally they graduate at 17 or 18 but based on the plot— they probably won't make it to graduation either way ( and no this does not hint at any character deaths it just implies that based on the war, Voldemort, etc; it's not likely that I'll have them stay in school until they graduate— does that make sense???), I apologize for not making this clear sooner and I'll try to do better with that in the future!! If you don't like it, then stop reading. Anyway, I've decided that I'll be doing 2 chapters at a time for each perspective now. I hope it doesn't get too confusing with the change, but I really don't want to drag out chapters and this will help with the consistency of my updating. These next few chapters are important, and yes if they confusing then it's on purpose. But it'll all make sense soon I promise. Thank you to those who have been sticking with me and this story, my last chapter wasn't the best because I've been re writing it over and over and over and I'm still not satisfied but I really didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I'm not the best writer in the world, but I'm having fun writing this story and I hope someday I can come back and revise it once it's finished!! We will switch perspectives every 2 chapters. I just find it easier to split them.

Thank you

~ Bella

—————————————————————-

Hermione

Powerful raging flames surrounded her figure as her gaze traveled across the rounded stone room. Hermione found, oddly enough, that for a room engulfed in flames it wasn't the lack of heat that drove her anxiety to it's peak. But the sense of power.

As soon as she stepped further into the flames, she sensed him. In the back of her mind, she knew that she had felt his presence before. The amount of power that emanated from his mere presence sent chills down her spine. Hermione couldn't see him, but when she closed her eyes and allowed the heat from the flames to control her mind she could feel him.

Usually when she dreamt, her mind recalled memories. Memories from her childhood, from her experiences. And yet for once, this was entirely different. She knew that as soon as her head hit the pillow her plea for a restful sleep was wishful thinking. So she did the only thing she could think of, she watched. She listened. Every little detail etched into her intelligent mind.

Her gaze traveled along the stony walls of the room and moved it's way down to the oddly cool floor. Apart from the sudden flames the room was covered in ash, something to be expected but yet so illogical at the same time. ' it's all stone ' she thought, wheels turning in her head. ' there's nothing in here to burn '. Hermione was, in fact, fully aware that this was not reality. But that never stopped her from being practical.

Hermione's curiosity got the best of her and she began to walk around the room. She walks to the far side of the room, noticing a small exit where some of the flames seemed to have stop burning. As soon as she steps through the exit, she's falling. Eyes closed she urges herself not to scream before she feels her feet on solid ground again. Hermione opens her eyes noting the flames are now behind instead of around her, and her eyes widen a fraction in surprise at what she sees.

The stone wall on the far left corner is adorned with intricate carvings that are etched into the wall. Hermione hastily made her way towards the engravings, noticing how the room seems to get colder the closer she gets to the wall. She touched the stone barrier and notices that , for an area so cold, the stone is warm. The carvings in the stone, she noticed, look to resemble flames. Not unlikely considering her current state of dreaming.

Hermione's fingertips grazed over the intricate carvings and make their way across the wall toward the otherside of the room. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, oddly shaped marks on the far side of the right wall. The closer she got to the wall the clearer the marks seemed to be.

' Claw marks ' her skin prickled as she noticed the heat and power radiating from the markings. The width and size of whatever made this markings must have been astounding. She ran the palm of her hand over the shape of the marks yet stopped abruptly when she felt a familiar presence behind her form. Turning around cautiously she looked around the room, only to find no one there.

' I can feel you ' she blinked, she didn't notice the truth to her words until she felt a ripple of heat and power spread through the room. Almost like an answer. Her gaze wandered back to the wall where her palm had just been laid and noticed that the claw marks were replaced with words. ' Zaldrīzoti ānogar ' she read out loud, words feeling foreign on her tongue.

Hermione was familiar with almost every ancient language known to man, yet the words that were etched into the wall were unfamiliar to her. A fact that did annoyed her greatly.

She lifted her hand to the words, ignoring the screams of protest from her conscience, and began to run her hand over the words. She was immediately greeted with pain, and the blinding heat from the etchings shocked her. Fear rippled through her as the burn on her palm began to pulse in agony. She looked at the words one more time making sure to take a mental picture of them, the pain in her hand enough to create black spots at the front of her vision, before she was falling again. But this time, only into darkness.

Hermione was drenched in sweat when her eyes snapped open to gaze around the familiar surroundings of her dorm room. She groaned as she sat up in her bed, taking note that it was well past dinner time, meaning her emotional outburst just hours earlier had clearly left her drained.

Nice to know no one came to wake me up, she scowled. Hermione reached her hand to grab her wand and was immediately met with a familiar blinding pain. Looking down at her hand, she noticed the sever burn that ran from her fingertips down the to delicate flesh of her palm.

She wasn't stupid enough to believe that this wasn't because of her dream. After all, she remembered everything quite vividly. Having no time to dwell on it she grabbed her wand with her other hand and thought of a healing spell.

" episkey " she whispered. Her brow furrowed when nothing happened and the pulsing pain continued to travel throughout her palm. She tried 5 more healing spells, none of them working, before finally settling for bandages.

" ferula " Hermione created the bandages and gingerly wrapped them around her aching hand and decided she would go to madam Pomfrey later. It took her a while to get up from her comfortable spot on the bed before reluctantly getting up to take a shower.

Stripping herself of her clothes and stepping into the shower, she cringed as the scalding water hit her naked figure, reminding her all too much about her vivid dream. Her mind quickly wandered back to the series of words that was now mentally etched into her mind. There was something about the phrase, the words, that created a rather unsettling feeling within Hermione's conscience.

She thought about going to the restricted section of the library to see if she could unravel and find something out about the odd language on the wall. But something at the back of her mind told her it wasn't something she could do alone.

Hermione sighed as she turned the water off and walked back to her rooms, towel wrapped around her body, to get dressed for the night. I could ask harry and Ron, she thought but quickly remembering her little outburst and rolling her eyes. Nevermind then, Hermione cringed at the thought of an awkward encounter with her bestfriends. She would rather not.

So finding a quill and parchment, she began forming the letter. As much as she loathed the idea, she couldn't spend the next week pondering over something she was clueless about. So she wrote to the only other person she could think of, hoping he wouldn't despise her enough to turn her request away considering their previous encounter. So she began to write.

Dear Draco Malfoy...

—————————————————————

A/N

I'm proud that I updated twice in a day whew

But

First of all, I apologize for not making character ages clear. Because of the rating of this fic, they're obviously going to be older than they are in the book/movie. I know that's annoying, but please bear with me. I know it seems a little soon for Draco and Hermione to be talking again, but once again things aren't THAT simple for them. Sigh, if you've been paying attention and reading my beginning of and end of chapter notes then you might have a tiny idea of where this is going haha. I personally think you're in for a surprise. This is my first fic, and I'm not the best writer in the world. In fact, I'm pretty terrible at writing :') but this is just for fun and I plan on finishing it. Therefore I'll come back and revise at some point either way -

Thank you for sticking with me, much love. Leave reviews, tell me what you WANT to happen and if your idea is interesting enough them maybe you'll see it in an upcoming chapter!! Any favorite pairings you want to see??? Just send PMs or leave reviews. They make me happy

I'm new to this so— bear with me

Much love

~ Bella


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N

Hi my lovelies, so I've been very— disappointed with the way that this fic has been going. I'm very upset with the way I write and honestly I hope it improves as the story goes on. I'm a little skeptical about the dialogue, considering I'm not very good at it. I have a lot of ideas for this story, my only issue is that I think that it's going a little too fast. I don't want to jump from one situation to another, one Draco Malfoy mood swing to another, but I also don't want to drag the story along. Sigh, I promised you all excitement and action and that is what I will be aiming for in this chapter. I haven't been very motivated to write lately because I genuinely feel like I'm doing a horrible job HAHA. I wish I could make this better for you all, I don't want it to seem dull or too dramatic or too sentimental or you know what I mean. I plan on continuing and finishing this fic so don't worry! I'm just really disappointed in myself because I KNOW I can do better :( this is my first fic so bear with me. We'll be getting to the actually tournament part soon I promise! But these next few chapters are vital to the plot and you miiiiight want to pay attention to the detail and necessary repetition. Any guesses as to what happens next! I'm curious to see what you guys think. Tell me what you want to happen and maybe I'll throw in a little plot twist! Who knows.

Leave reviews! They motivate me

Much love

~ Mariabellã

—

Draco

There was something about flying that left Draco with a sense of tranquility. There wasn't much that helped him keep his sanity in check, and it was rare to find something he could genuinely enjoy without having to worry about pureblood etiquette and keeping his family's ( famous ) reputation.

He stared at the rising sun's reflection in the churning waters of the black lake as he thought about upcoming events. The tournament was only a month away, and he was sure that things were bound to blow up in his face way before then.

Anger boiled inside him as he thought of the events that would come to play. _Surely father will want Dumbledore's head on a spike come midday_, he rolled his eyes, _stupid_. He knew Lucius wouldn't take well to the news. Draco could picture a terrifyingly calm Lucius Malfoy with barely controlled rage ALMOST evident on his face. The thought made Draco smile with glee. He thought back to the situation at hand and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the broomstick with sheer force.

_Of all the champions chosen I just had to be with HER_, the thought disgusted him to no end. Not because she was a muggleborn, but because she was the one person who he had ( unfortunately) let see him in a vulnerable state. He hated her for it. He knew he shouldn't have, but he did.

At this point, Draco been flying for hours. As dawn broke and the sun's prominent rays began to proudly heat up the crisp autumn air, exhaustion had taken his toll on Slytherin's prince. So he swiftly turned his broom around and flew back towards Hogwarts castle.

XX_

The corridors were filled with little to no people as Draco walked through the serene halls toward the dungeons where his house was located, taking back hallways and corridors to avoid being talked to, seen and confronted as much as possible. He wasn't hungry, his appetite being ruined as soon as Dumbledore announced that he would be with..._her_.

Draco was immediately greeted with the familiar shades of dark green and silver as he walked into his common room, and breathed a sigh of relief thankful that no one was there.

Walking up the regal slytherin staircase, he quickly noticed that the door to his shared dormitory was ajar. Although this was normal, considering he shared a room with his bestfriends, it was unusual at this time of day. Especially since everyone was down eating in the Great hall. Draco continued to walk up the staircase slowly but surely, as he warily grabbed his wand. Just in case.

He reached the top of the staircase and cautiously walked towards the open door. Peeking inside, his grey eyes scanned the room for any sign of danger. Seeing none, he stepped inside and proceeded to slowly walk past his bed and towards the opposite end of the room.

" Well look who finally decided to show up " immediately startled, Draco's sure he had never jumped so high in his life.

" Dammit Zabini " Draco whirled around in time see his bestfriend on his bed, looking at him with an amused expression. " Get off my bed Blaise " he sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Blaise shrugged and he sat up on Draco's bed, pretending to admire the intricate embroidery on the silver and Green comforter. " 5 and a half hours of flying and you're still sour as ever " His bestfriend chuckled, yet his expression soon became serious. " But seriously Drake, Hermione Gr—"

" DONT..say her name " Draco cut him off harshly, ignoring the bemused expression on his friends face. " Father's probably already enraged.." he walked over to the edge of his bed and sat down on the soft mattress with a huff.

" so basically— "

" I'm fucked " Draco deadpanned, 3 months into the school year and things were already blowing up in his face. A miserable silence fell over the two boys as they sat their on his bed, Draco's ring had started to burn against his finger irritated the skin it rested on.

In all honesty, he wanted to cry.

" Do you want to—" Blaise started to speak

" No I don't want to talk about it Blaise, shut up. " Draco could practically feel his best friend's eye roll. He felt the mattress dip under Blaise's weight as the boy shifted from one position to another.

" You should eat something " Blaise urged, changing the topic of conversation, albeit knowing Draco's appetite was ruined as soon as he left the great hall.

" Not hungry " He stared at the wall in disinterest and continued to fidget with his ring, surely waiting for exhaustion to take over his body.

" You skipped breakfast AND lu—"

" Fuck off Zabini," Draco snapped, he was irritated and to say he was in a bad mood was an understatement, " please just shut up and leave me alone ".

Blaise sighed and closed his eyes, seemingly giving up on his bestfriend. " Whatever Draco "

Silence reigned once again and exhaustion took it's toll. The soft inhales and exhales of Blaise's breathing soon provided a comfortable Rhythm that would surely lull him to sleep. Soon Draco's eyelids felt like led and the familiar face of fatigue began to take it's toll, so he prayed for a restful sleep.

But unfortunately for him, Draco Malfoy didn't always get what he wanted.

—-

A/N

HEY LOOK AT ME UPDATING FREQUENTLY HAHA, next chapter will be written and up soon!

A very short chapter I know but, I don't like dragging chapters on and i don't want to have to update every 929493992939929394 years because my chapters are too long :(

If I don't completely flop with this fic I've planned 2 other joint fics. So it's a trilogy. But I can't promise anything! I was like super hyped last night because I have soooooo many ideas for this fic but all of the ideas I have can't fit into just this first part :( unless I can cut down on things but I don't know, I've been prewriting chapters so I can update more frequently. Once again I'm not the best writer in the world and im sorry if you're not enjoying the story. The next chapter is important, so I hope you're paying attention! Try to spot similarities between the next chapter and Hermione's last perspective. Have any theories? I'd love to hear them honestly, ridiculous or not! I hope this story isn't moving too fast, I've been freaking out because I feel like it's moving at a fast pace. But I don't want it to drag on! ANYWAYS, spam my PMs with things you want to happen and theories or ideas. I really want to know what you think! And I'm more than happy to take suggestions.

Much love

Mariabellã


	10. Ch8

Chapter 8

A/N

UPDATE: so I decided to be dramatic and completely re-write this fic. Well not completely...same plot, different prologue and chapters. This was moving a little too fast pace for me and in all honesty, it feels kind of sloppy. If you actually enjoy this original fic so far then by all means continue to read. If you're interested in my newly improved, re written and Revised ADWD fic then you'll find it in my published stories. I personally think the revise is a lot better..you'll recognize it as soon as you see it" A Dance with Dragons * Revise *"

Go read the revise prologue, come back and tell me what you think.

Until then, thank you to those who have stuck with me this far.

_Let's hope I don't overdo it._

_Kisses_

_~ mariabellã_

_—_

_[Draco]_

_It was not too long after he fell asleep that a million voices started to echo through his mind. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the familiar dark outlines of his sleeping comrades, but all he saw were flames._

_It was unusual, being surrounded by a circle of fire but feeling anything but the heat emanating from stepped forward, curiosity controlling his actions, and began to walk closer to the inferno of flames._

_Draco had never been scared of fire, it was a fact that his mother found disturbing on occasion, and always ended up reprimanding him for the lack of concern he had when playing with matches. " Fire is Dangerous Draco" she would say, her voice edgy and tone dark." It's rage brings nothing but suffering, flames consuming every bit of life in it's path, leaving behind a trail of destruction and pain. "_

_Although on most accounts what she had said may be true, where Narcissa saw death and affliction, Draco saw a fierce power. To him, Fire was life. It's heat was something he craved to feel against his skin, and it's flames a dance that he craved to but could never be a part of._

_He was now standing in front of the raging fire, the distant voices in his head and the roar of it's flames sending shivers of pleasure up and down his body. Draco admired it's dance for a short while, before reaching his hand out so his fingertips grazed the top of the flames. It was thrilling, touching something that would burn most and was viewed as the cause of chaos and destruction. The power was indescribable. It belonged to him and he knew it._

_It was then that a wave of disappointment washed over him as he realized once again that he could not feel the heat of the flames. He craved the warmth that fire usually brought to his core. So he did the only other thing he thought of and stepped right into the flames._

_As soon as Draco's body made contact with the ribbons of heat, the world went black and he was falling. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, shock marring his features as he squeezed his eyes shut and continued to fall into nothing but black void, the distant voices in his head becoming louder and louder until his head began to pound in aversion._

_It felt like he had been falling for hours before the feeling abruptly stopped and he soon opened his eyes to find he was in a room made of stone. He let out a sigh of relief as he gazed at the familiar sunset colored flames that licked at the air and pressed against the wall. He looked around the room, noting that the voices in his head were nothing but whispers, and something at the far side of the room caught his eye._

_In between two lanes of fire, rested an egg. It was scaly and held a beautiful shade of midnight black. Whenever the light provided by the dancing flames hit and reflected off of it's figure, it revealed intricate lines that looked to be pure gold that surrounded each and every single one of the scales._

_Oddly enough, Draco could feel the egg hum with energy. From where? He did not know. The closer he got, the more the energy grew. It wasn't until he was standing stock still in front of it, that he realized that the energy reverberating from the egg was, once again, that feeling of power._

_The voices in Draco's mind had now simmered down into mere whispers, a fact in which he was grateful for. He warily stared at the egg, unsure about what to make of it's foreign presence. He circled it, and only when he got to the other end of where it lay, did he notice a series of deep gashes that were littered across the wall._

_Claw marks. He knew exactly what they were. He had a feeling he also knew what beast they came from, but shook the thought from his mind in order to ward of the fear that would build up because of it. Ignoring his thoughts, Draco stepped closer and touched the claw marks. As soon a she made contact, a tendril of pain immediately shot through his temple and he clutched his head in pain._

_The voices that were before mere whispers, came back louder than ever. Although, unlike last time, there was a distinct voice Draco could understand and couldn't shake the feeling that he had heard it before along with the feeling of the beings presence that came along with it. " I can feel you ", it said as his eyes widened in shock at the familiarity of the voice._

_The pain in his temple was now a small dull, a pounding that radiated through his head. He soon decided that going back to observing the egg was the safest idea. He turned back towards the egg and hesitantly reached out to run his fingers over it's surface. As soon as his fingertips made contact with it's scales an image flashed through his mind. Well, not necessarily an image but a series of words._

_**Zaldrīzoti ānogar,** it said. The image of these words floated around in Draco's mind. The language was of one he had never seen before, yet felt oddly familiar with. It wasn't until he began to mull the sentence over in his dreamful state, that he found that he could understand what it meant._

_Suddenly a sharp crack echoed through the room and Draco's gaze immediately snapped down to the look at the egg in alarm. The last two things he remembered before slipping back into reality was the crack in egg he touched beneath him. And the words " Dragon's blood " echoing through his mind._

XX_

Draco awoke to the familiar burning sensation of the Malfoy signet ring on his finger. He lazily looked around the room, taking in the sleeping figures of his friends, as images of his dream flashed through his mind.

" Fuck " he groaned as he sat up on the edge of his bed were he had previously fallen asleep, trying to ignore ( but failing miserably ) the pain that radiated through his finger.

" Have a nice nap? "

_of course he's awake,_ Draco glared and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his bestfriend, who was so obviously awake and alert, eyes dancing with what seemed to be amusement.

" No, Not really " He responded with as much frustration as he could muster. He heard Blaise chuckle as he continued to fidget with his ring, irritation increasing by the second.

" A letter came for you not too long ago " Dread and panic pooled in his stomach as he looked in the direction that his best-friend gestured towards.

" Father?" He asked with just a hint of fear.

Blaise shook his head, an action in which left Draco extremely relieved. " No, it wasn't his delivery owl either " Blaise responded, " and uh..it's pink? "

Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stood up and wobbled over to open the letter. Ignoring the continuous pain that had now spread from where his ring rested on his finger to the base of his palm, he ripped the envelope open and skimmed through the sentences, a frown etched on his features.

**_Dear Draco Malfoy,_**

**_I am writing this letter to sincerely apologize for my behavior in the conversation we had prior to our...falling out. I was out of line, and I don't expect you to forgive me so easily. Although Forgiveness May be an undesirable option, I do hope you can find it in your best interest to at least try to come to a mutual understanding._**

He rolled his eyes and continued to read, the pain in his hand now increasing by the second.

**_I know it's probably not appealing being on the same team as a mudblood, but like it or not we will need each other to survive this tournament. You know this. If you are willing to come to an understanding at all, even if it's just a thought at the deepest, darkest and uneasily reachable part of your mind, you know where to find me._**

**_Thank you,_**

**_HG_**

**_P.S. I had a dream..I know it's not my place to say but I think you might be the only person who can help me decipher it. Harry and Ron..well..nevermind. Please respond back soon, it's urgent._**

Draco froze in shock at the last sentence he saw written in her letter. _Could it..._he began to ask himself before shaking his thoughts off and crumpling the paper in annoyance. He was still furious with her, regardless of whether or not she was sincerely sorry.

" what does it say? " Blaise had been watching with ongoing impatience and was itching to know why his friend's face was so full of emotion.

" nothing " Draco responded as he lit a match and set the letter on fire. He wasn't going to go to her that easily, he hoped she knew that. Draco watched the paper burn on it's place on his bedside table before letting out a whimper of pain as his hand began to pulse.

Blaise looked up in concern, " Drake? Are you okay? " he asked, it was unusual for Draco to show such pain and vulnerability.

" I'm fine," Draco snapped and let out a grimace as the pain continued to spread from the base of his palm and now up his arm. " It's this fucking ring. It's been bothering me for ages. I just need to lie down. " Blaise simply nodded his head, face still twisted in concern for his bestfriend.

It wasn't too soon after Draco took his first steps to go back to his bed that the pain became unbearable and he ripped the ring off of his finger in complete rage towards the amount of pain that had stemmed from it. It was only then that soon as the ring left his finger did he experience ( what felt like ) a bolt of lightning shooting through his body causing him to drop his ring and fall to the ground convulsing in pain.

_' DRACO? DRACO ARE YOU OKAY? '_

The situation happened all too fast really, he didn't know if the screams of agony that he heard first were from himself, Blaise or his now awoken dorm-mates. The pain radiated and pulsed through his body, and for once in his life Draco felt like he was on fire. He barely felt Blaise and Theo Yelp in pain at the unusual temperature of his body as they snatched their hands back, strange burns evident on the palms of their hands.

At that point the only thing he could focus on was the pain that shot through his veins. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, it hurt to think. His eyes glazed over in barely concealed hysteria as reality was now the furthest thing from his mind. He prayed for the pain to end and for death to consume his body.

The last things Draco saw were the expressions of sheer terror and mortification on his friends faces, before his vision turned black and he slipped into abyss.

—

A/N

Ok I admit, considering I already started on and published the revise, this was probably a really sh*tty way to cut off the original. DONT WORRY, you'll read the exact same thing ( albeit modified ) so it's not like I'm completely cutting this out from the fic. Im really sorry, I ( once again ) feel that this is sloppy and not well written. I was improvising ( YIKES ) I'll try and continue this original fic in my spare time, and if not you'll just see chapters from the revise ( which I personally think is A LOT better ). Seriously, go check it out.

Thank you to those who have stuck with me, if you want me to continue the original then PM me, if you like the revise more then leave a review on that.

Much love

~ Bella


End file.
